Segulung Kertas
by Madelene Lexie
Summary: Bermula dari segulung kertas yang dilemparkan Joonmyun ke meja Yixing saat sesi ulangan matematika tengah berlangsung./"Pinter-tapi-kok-nyontek?"/{Sulay}


**disclaimer:** chara bukan punya saya.  
**warning:** au/ooc/ typos. bahasa tidak .  
**pair:** Sulay

* * *

**Segulung Kertas**

* * *

.

Zhang Yixing menghela nafas panjang kemudian meletakkan penanya ke atas meja.

Sepasang bola mata _hazel_-nya bergerak ke atas ke bawah, mencoba meneliti kembali kertas hasil jerih payahnya menjawab soal ulangan matematika bab trigonometri yang dituliskan Kyuhyun-_seongsaenim_ di depan kelas.

Jujur saja, 10 soal yang—_kelihatannya_—mudah itu ternyata mampu membuatnya sakit kepala juga.  
Melihat serentetan angka, huruf, dan garis-garis rumit yang tertera di papan putih itu—tetap saja ia tidak bisa mengerjakannya dengan mulus seratus persen, meski kemarin malam ia sudah merelakan diri begadang untuk belajar.

Pemuda berdarah _chinese_ itu mengedarkan pandangan. Bisa dilihatnya Kyuhyun-_seongsaenim_ kini tengah berdiri menyandar di pintu, sedang mengawasi keadaan diluar. Punggungnya membelakangi kelas, sehingga ia tidak bisa melihat teman-teman sekelasnya yang memanfaatkan keadaan dengan sibuk berbisik dan mencocokkan jawaban satu sama lain lewat gerakan tangan atau bibir.

Yixing mendesah. Ternyata bukan hanya ia saja yang menganggap ulangan matematika hari ini _memang_ susah. Tidak heran _sih,_ mengingat Kyuhyun-_seongsaenim_ yang memang suka dicap sebagai guru _killer,_ pelit nilai, tukang usil, dan punya hobi membuat soal yang _bikin-kepala-pecah_.

Meskipun begitu, Yixing tidak mau ikut berpartisipasi dalam kegiatan contek mencontek seperti itu. Walaupun kemampuan otaknya ini bisa dibilang _nge-pas_, ia cukup percaya diri kok dengan kemampuannya sendiri.

Kemudian inti atensinya teralih seketika saat ia melihat segulung kertas mendarat tepat di mejanya.  
Jantungnya mulai berdetak cepat. _Mungkinkah seseorang meminta jawaban padanya?_

Ia menoleh ke kanan—_bukan_. Ke kiri—_juga bukan_.

Dan ketika ia menoleh ke belakang, jantungnya semakin berdetak kencang tatkala kedua irisnya menuntunnya langsung pada sepasang bola mata cokelat gelap milik _Kim Joonmyun_—

.

—si pemuda yang disukainya. Yang ditaksirnya sejak awal semester.

.

Si ketua kelas itu nyengir gugup ke arahnya. Ia menunjuk-nunjuk Yixing dan gulungan kertas di genggamannya secara bergantian. Kedua bola mata Yixing terbelalak lebar. Refleks ia menggumam tanpa suara, _'Untukku?'._

Joonmyun tersenyum kemudian mengangguk sebagai respon.

Yixing mengerutkan kening dalam-dalam. _Aneh sekali. _Bukannya Kim Joonmyun itu salah satu anak terpintar di kelasnya? Dan Yixing tahu betul jika pemuda itu juga selalu masuk peringkat sepuluh besar. Lalu kenapa ia meminta jawaban pada Yixing yang notabene hanya siswa yang tergolong berkemampuan biasa-biasa saja?

Tanpa diketahui baik olehnya atau Joonmyun, Kyuhyun-_seongsaenim_ yang berada di ambang pintu melihat peristiwa kecil itu. Sepasang bola mata guru matematika itu menyipit tajam, kemudian bergegas menghampiri keduanya.

Serentak kelas menjadi sunyi-senyap. Bisik-bisik tak lagi terdengar, tenggelam dalam ketegangan.

Perhatian seluruh kepala di kelas itu kini terpusat pada sosok Kyuhyun yang melangkah mantap menuju meja Zhang Yixing. Semua murid menahan napas.

Mereka tahu betul _arti_ dari seringai yang terulas di bibir guru mereka itu serta aura mengerikan yang menguar dari sana.

Yixing yang masih belum menyadari _'aura bahaya'_ disekelilingnya tersentak kaget saat gulungan kertas ditangannya tiba-tiba direbut paksa. Ia mendongak, dan jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak tatkala ia bertatap muka dengan Kyuhyun-_seongsaenim_ yang mendelik ke arahnya dan Joonmyun bergantian.

"Kim Joonmyun dan Zhang Yixing," Kyuhyun mengeluarkan suara desisan jengkel, "Apa yang kubilang soal bekerja sama saat ulanganku berlangsung, _hm_?"

Yixing menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam. Perasaan takut, panik, dan malu bercampur jadi satu. _Ya Tuhan, rasanya ia ingin menangis saja._ Ia tahu betul konsekuensi yang pernah diperingatkan oleh gurunya itu jika ketahuan mencontek. Nilai matematika mereka terancam tidak akan diluluskan di rapor semester nanti.

"T-tapi Kyuhyun-_seongsaenim_, k-kami tidak sedang bekerja sama," Yixing mendengar Joonmyun mencoba membela diri di belakangnya, "A-aku tidak meminta jawaban dari Yixing."

Bukan hanya Kyuhyun saja yang kini dibuat mengerut bingung, Yixing pun begitu.

Ia memang belum sempat membaca isi gulungan kertas yang dilemparkan Joonmyun tadi. _Tapi jika tidak meminta jawaban, lalu…?_

Kyuhyun masih mendelik tajam pada si ketua kelas. Air mukanya terlihat menampakkan ekpresi ketidakpercayaan yang sarat. Ia melirik gulungan kertas yang tadi sempat ia remas-remas itu kemudian memutuskan untuk membuka isinya.

Murid-murid perempuan kini mulai berbisik-bisik satu dengan lainnya. Murid-murid laki-laki pun tak kalah berisik. Mereka mulai melempar ejekan ini dan itu pada Joonmyun yang masih saja berkilah padahal sudah ketahuan, atau sindiran seperti '_pinter-tapi-kok-nyontek?_'

Yixing melirik Joonmyun diam-diam. Ia jadi tidak enak hati.

Kemudian bising-bising di kelas itu pun kembali redam ketika Kyuhyun kembali menggulung kertas di tangannya, menandakan bahwa ia telah selesai membaca isinya.

Murid-murid kini kembali menahan napas.

Kyuhyun beralih melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Well, Kim Joonmyun," panggilnya. Seringainya kini kembali tertoreh di bibir. Namun seringainya kali ini bukan seringai sinis layaknya tadi, seringainya kini terlihat seperti sebuah seringai jahil?

.

"Lain kali, kalau _nembak_ itu modal sedikit dong."

.

Joonmyun menunduk dalam-dalam di kursinya, dengan wajah yang kini sedikit merona merah.

Setelah sepersekian detik keheningan, tiba-tiba sekelas berubah bergemuruh seketika. Siulan-siulan menggoda seperti _'ciye, ciye'_ dan tepuk tangan riuh dari teman-temannya memenuhi seisi ruang kelas. Kyuhnyun pun kembali menuju pos jaganya seraya berusaha kembali menenangkan murid-muridnya.

Sementara Yixing hanya bisa terdiam di tempatnya. Kedua bola matanya masih mengerjap-ngerjap dengan rahang ternganga. Ia meraih gulungan kertas yang tadi kembali diletakkan Kyuhyun-_seongsaenim_ di mejanya dan mengurainya.

Bibirnya mengukir senyum malu. Kedua pipinya makin bersemu ketika matanya menelusuri rentetan kata yang tertulis pada secarik kertas di genggamannya.

.

_Be Mine, please? :*_

_._

Yixing menoleh ke belakang, menatap Joonmyun yang juga ikut memandangnya.

Tak pernah terimajinasikan olehnya bahwa pemuda itu ternyata memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Perasaan ini terbalas dengan indah, meski cara penyampaiannya tidak demikian. Tapi Yixing menghargainya. Justru hal-hal sederhana itulah yang membuatnya bahagia.

Masih memandang Joonmyun, Yixing pun tersenyum. Kemudian kepalanya terangguk, perlahan-lahan namun mantap.

Joonmyun berkedip tiga kali. Butuh sepersekian detik baginya untuk memproses apa yang dimaksud Yixing. Seketika bibirnya mengukir senyum lebar. Ia mengepalkan tangan ke udara, menggumam '_Yes!_' tanpa suara.

Kini hanya ada dua pasang bola mata bersitatap dalam kebisuan, mengunci janji tak terucap mereka lewat senyum yang saling ditukar tanpa bahasa verbal yang perlu terlisankan.

Hanya ada Kim Joonmyun dan Zhang Yixing—yang saling mencintai.

.

.

_"There will be a moment when your eyes meet, _

_and everything in the world will be simple again."_

_._

_._

_**END. **_

* * *

_Maaf kalau fluffnya gak kerasa *bow*. Saya masih baru disini, mohon bimbingannya ^^. Mhhm,terakhir, bersediakah memberikan _Review?_ Terima kasih banyak, minna~_


End file.
